


Whatever happens, happens

by Buggyborg



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, a lot of it is, because i’m soft, can you even say it’s angst?, fluff mostly, hell yeah, holy shit not crack, one homophobic slur, yes it was difficult to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggyborg/pseuds/Buggyborg
Summary: Alternate title: Boyfriend in a coma, I know, I know, it’s really seriousAU where Eddie lives at end and Richie has a surprise for him when he gets out of the hospital, but before then, Richie acts stupid.Plus, flashbacks to go along with it.





	Whatever happens, happens

**Author's Note:**

> Sacrifice me

Eddie didn’t even realized he was stabbed at first until noticing the giant claw that was sticking out in front of him. Not only that, but he also had to walk through grey water, watch his best friend almost get killed because he froze up, and now he was stabbed? Fuck, he just wasn’t having a good day.

He felt like he was fading away, almost how when he was younger and he’d stay up too long at night before a school day and tried staying awake for class, closing his eyes and jerking awake to spit out the copper taste of blood out of his mouth. 

“Hey,” Richie crouched down to stroke his pals cheek with his thumb. It was such a nice feeling to Eddie. “Eds, listen to me, don’t pay attention to the shit over there-“ he quickly glanced at where all the yelling and fighting came from. “Just look at me, can you do that?”

Eddie nodded slowly.

“Good.” Richie said in a soft voice. He’s never seen Eddie so broken and fucked up before, but he didn’t want to seem weak in front of him right now. “Stay awake for me, please can you do that?”

Eddie weakly shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Good, that’s good.” Richie quickly said as he tried his best to tie the giant wound with his leather jacket, hoping it could help with the bleeding. 

Next to them, the Losers started screaming, which eventually became louder, of course catching the attention of two on the side.

“_Imposter!_”

“_You’re a mimic! A mimic!_”

“_You’re a fucking bully!_”

“_You’re just a fucking clown!_”

At this point, not only did Richie not wanted Eddie to see him be weak, but he didn’t want him to think that he didn’t do anything to help either. Richie felt the anger and rage boil down to his stomach.

Of course he fucking hated this clown. 

“Clown!” Richie shouted. “A dumb fucking clown!”

The Trashmouth cupped his hands on Eddie’s cheek, looking straight down into Eddie’s dark brown, pained eyes. “Listen to me, remember sophomore homecoming?”

Hearing about homecoming for the first time in years, Eddie frailly smiled. It wasn’t a good memory, but it certainly wasn’t a bad one. 

“Remember the stars that were above us when we danced? The shitty boom box that was playing?”

Eddie quietly laughed, until coughing up more blood. “Yeah, I do.”

“Think about that and I’ll be right back.” Richie quickly said and ran over to the rest of group, leaving Eddie by himself.

Eddie stared at the ground, trying his best to remember that day and ignore the blue flashing lights that surrounded them. He wished he could be there to help his friends in the final battle, he wished he wasn’t so weak, and he wished he wasn’t so afraid. 

A tear rolled down Kaspbrak’s face. He really didn’t want to die by himself, but if he were to die, he would’ve at least get to meet an older Stan and Bill’s little brother. 

He felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. Fuck, all he wanted to do was sleep and get it over with. Eddie laid his head on the rock behind and closed his eyes.

Whatever happens to him, happens.

* * *

“Don’t fucking push me! I know where the fucking exit is! I’ve been here for almost two years!” Richie shouted as he and Eddie were physically getting pushed out of school dance from a school chaperone.

Just like last year, Richie and Eddie were not allowed to attend homecoming. But instead this year they actually made it in, only to be kicked out by the first slow dance.

The two ran as soon as they were out of the building.

“Stay out you fuckin’ fags!” The chaperone shouted after them.

Richie stopped running and flipped him off. “Fuck you! You don’t even fucking work there!” He continued running while Eddie was ahead of him.

The two realized how screwed they were with their mothers when they get back home, especially Eddie and his mom. 

Richie suggested they should just run away and not deal with the consequences.

Eddie said hell no.

The lovers ran about 1.4 miles until stopping to catch their breaths. Eddie took a raspy breath out and took out his inhaler from one of his suit pockets, inhaling as much as he can.

They processed to walk, but neither managed to say anything. The towns obnoxious orange lights from the street lights were their only source of light, except with the occasional car headlights that passed by, and every once in a while they would walk faster every time they saw a sewer drain.

More minutes passed and still no one said a thing. What was happening?

Finally, Richie stopped in his tracks and quickly crouched down to hide his face. 

“Richie?” Eddie turned to look at him. “What’s wrong, Rich?”

Behind his hand, Eddie could hear a quiet sniffle, then quickly jumped to conclusion.

“Richie please don’t cry.” Eddie said sympathetically, getting onto his knees to pick up Richie’s face, where a few tears trickled down his face.

“I don’t fucking get it,” Richie managed to say, all while he can feel his face turning red. “We didn’t do shit to them!” He sobbed.

Finally, a flood of tears gushed down Richie’s face as he finally couldn’t hold it in anymore that eventually tears started spotting the ground. 

Eddie, after years of being friends, has never seen Richie so sad that it broke his heart to see.

“Listen to me,” Eddie stroked the tears away from his face. “You’re right, we didn’t do anything to them, the world sucks, blah. But you know what? It’s our homecoming night too, so let’s, uh-dance!” 

“Dance where? On your mom’s stomach, cause she’s gotta-“

“Shut the fuck up, Richie, I’m asking you to fucking dance.” 

Luckily, Richie’s house was close, better yet, his parents weren’t home to tell him anything. So the two hauled ass inside to pick up a cassette mixtape and a boombox, then ran back out and started walking to the last place they saw Beverly, the hill close by the railroad tracks.

Once they arrived, Richie placed the boombox down and turned it on. 

Eddie quickly realized what song he was playing. “God damn it, Richie!” 

Richie had a shit eating grin on his face.

“_I must have been through about a million girls_

_I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone_

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_

_Their tears left me cold as a stone._”

“But then I fooled around and fell in love!” Richie shouted along with the lyrics.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he secretly loved it, he just didn’t want to admit it. 

“Dance with me.” Richie held his hand out for Eddie to grab.

“Stupid.” Eddie grabbed the possibly dirty hand and was pulled closer to Richie. 

And just like that, the two were slow dancing to the music. 

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, while Eddie wrapped his around Richie’s shoulders. It wasn’t the night they were hoping for, but it was still romantic enough. For some reason, it felt unusual. They’ve always grabbed each other, held each other, but not like this. Eddie could feel his hand sweating from the nerves. 

He muttered a ‘sorry.’

“Gross.” Richie said, placing his forehead on Eddie’s.

Eddie’s face reddened. 

They danced for a while then they stared into each other’s eyes. It was hard to look away from each other. Richie could physically feel his face get closer to Eddie’s.

_Was he going to kiss him?_

Eddie closed his eyes, he was ready for whatever came prepared. 

Whatever happens, happens.

“Oh shit!” Richie pulled away before anything happened and pointed at a single firefly, which soon became a dozen. 

Not only did fireflies fly around them, the stars above them shined bright and filled the night sky. It was beautiful.

One even managed to land on Eddie’s arm. Taking a closer look, it was clear that these were no ordinary fireflies, they were flying beetles. 

“What the fuck!” Eddie shouted, wildly moving his arm for the beetle to fly away. “They’re beetles!”

“It’s just a beetle-“

Eddie ran away before anything else could appear.

* * *

Eddie felt like he was coming in and out from his body. He managed to open his eyes completely until scrunching them from being blinded by bright lights. Shit. Was this heaven? Hell? Anything in between? 

“Eddie?” He heard Bill say, which definitely meant he wasn’t dead.

“Is he waking up?” Bev shakingly asked. 

“Why the fuck am I alive?” Eddie said under his breath, but loud enough to prove to the others he was awake.

“Eddie!” The Losers said simultaneously, getting up from their spots and raced towards his hospital bed. 

“How-how did we get here?” Eddie asked as he looked around at his friends, who’s faces were all wet with tears. “Did we defeat It? And why are you guys all wet?” 

Apparently, after Eddie fell asleep and the Losers handled Pennywise, the place started caving in and Richie refused to leave Eddie in the clowns crack house. He knew Eddie was alive. After rushing to the hospital and checking him in, the Losers jumped into the cliff to clean to clean themselves off, just like the good old days. 

Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s cheek. “That fucker isn’t coming back.”

“Don’t you mean he’s a sloppy bitch?” Mike laughed. 

“He was a sloppy bitch!” Richie said in defense. “And a fuckface! You see what It did to my Eddie Spaghetti?!”

Ben and Bill turned their heads towards each other, giving each other a stupid grin. 

“I win.” Ben said. 

In a abrupt moment, one of the nurses entered the room. “Visitor time is almost over, you five should tell him whatever quickly, Mr. Kaspbrak needs to rest.”

Richie crouched down and got close to Eddie’s face. “Hey, when you get out of here, I got a surprise for you.” He winked.

“Get better, Eddie!” Ben yelled as he and the other four losers left the medical room, to leave Eddie all by himself. 

Eddie made himself comfortable in the bed, it wasn’t a comfy bed, but he’d prefer anything than the rock he was sure he was going to die on. He turned to his side and just laid there, feeling powerless and heavy. Eddie looked down at his chest and noticed white bandages that wrapped around him; he started picking at them. God, how long was he out? 

The monitors beeping was the only sound that filled the room. He took a look at the IV bag and was filled with dread.

On the plus side, he couldn’t wait for Richie’s surprise, who’s wink made him excited.

* * *

A few days has passed and eventually the Losers all had flown back home, with the exception of Eddie and Richie. While Eddie slept at the hospital, Richie continued sleeping at the shitty hotel. Richie sweared that he was going to make sure Eddie goes through the divorce so he could live with him in California.

Richie is praying for that day to hurry.

Now that it was visiting hours, Richie dashed his way to Eddie’s room to use up all the time. 

“Hey Eds!”

“Don’t call me that.”

Richie ignored him. “Eds, I got a surprise for you!”

Eddie was skeptical about this. “What’s with all the surprises?”

Again, Richie ignored him and took out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his phone until making an ‘aha!’ noise. 

Then music started playing. 

“Richie no-“

“I’m going to change the lyrics okay?” Richie slowly shook his hips, while making eye contact with Eddie. His ultimate goal was to make him uncomfortable. “Ready?”

“No.”

“_Boyfriend in a coma, I know_

_I know, it’s serious_

_Boyfriend in a coma, I know_

_I know, it’s really serious._”

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was watching. First Pennywise was a dancing clown, now Richie. He enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Richie held his arms over his head and continued to shake his hips. It was stupid, yes, but it was stupidly funny. 

“_There were time I could _

_Have murdered him_

_But you know, I would hate_

_Anything to happen to him.”_

That was enough of that. Eddie tried grabbing his small buzzer to alarm the nurses, but Richie lunged towards it first.

“_No, I don’t want to see him_” Richie showed off the buzzer with a smirk. 

Now, the doctors have told Eddie not to stand, just to be safe. But screw that, Eddie pulled off the bed shitty, white sheets and hesitated at first to put his feet on the cold floor. 

“_Do you really think he’ll pull through? _

_Do you really think he’ll pull through_”

Richie was mocking him. 

Eddie got off the bed and grabbed Richie’s wrist to pin him to the wall, which didn’t hurt as much.

“Stop singing, fuckwad.”

“How ‘bout no?”

Eddie tried his best to grab the buzzer, but Richie lifted it over his head, considering Eddie was 5’9 and Richie was 6’1. Point is: he was too short to reach the damn thing. 

“God, I hate you and your singing!”

“Fuck you! No way of stopping it, Spaghetti! _There were times when I could have strangled-_”

Eddie locked lips with Richie, a way for him to shut the fuck up. Eddie finally pulled away and looked the other way. 

“Beep beep, Richie.”

Richie was silent for a bit.

“You could’ve just said that first!”

* * *

Pet Sematary wasn’t as good as the trailers made it seem. The toddlers death at one point made Bill temporarily leave the theater, with Mike and Bev following after to give comfort. 

“I hope Bill is alright.” Ben whispered to the remaining losers. 

“They’ll come back,” Stan reassured. “He just needed to take a breather.”

Eddie placed his bucket of popcorn on the balcony, not knowing that beneath the Losers were Bowers and his gang. 

It took a while, but Bill, Bev and Mike finally returned. Passing Eddie, he had the smart idea to place his feet on the balcony as a footrest, until knocking over his popcorn. 

“Shit!” Eddie said loudly, getting out of his seat to look over the edge, where the rest of the Losers followed to look, where Bowers was staring right back at them. 

“W-we better go.” Bill said, as he started shoving Bev to move.

“I’m dead, this is it.” Eddie said nervously.

Richie always knew how he’d frequently get nervous, but fuck it.

“Hey Bowers!” Richie shouted. “If I were you, I’d look in a mirror to watch a horror movie, mullet ass!” 

“Richie!” Stan shouted as they all witnessed the Trashmouth open his soda and poured the rest of it onto the goons. 

“Go!” Bill instructed.

The seven kids hauled ass out of the theater.

“Richie,” Eddie yelled after him, as Richie was ahead of him. “Why’d you do that?!”

“Cause it was hilarious!” Richie answered. It wasn’t the real reason, it was obvious. The truth was he just wanted to protect Eddie. If anything was going to hurt Eddie, it was going to have to go through Richie first. 

They were beaten up anyways.

* * *

“Did you get the letter?” Mike said.

“Letter? Letter from who?” Richie asked. He looked up at the hotel ceiling and threw up a rubber ball that he bought from a toy vending machine.

“Well,” Mike looked down at his office table and looked at his own letter. “You just gotta read it. The others got it not too long ago, yours should be here. 

“Everyone got one? Mikey, is this shit going to make me sad? Scared? Both?”

“Just read it and we’ll talk more on the group chat.” Mike ended the call, which put an uneasy feeling in Richie’s stomach. 

He threw the ball up one last time but missed at catching it and hit his face. “Ow.” 

Richie got up from the bed and walked his way downstairs, where he was sure no one was even working there, even with Pennywise defeated. 

Noticing a letter in his cabinet where his room key was, Richie grab ahold of it and looked at who it was addressed to and who it was from. 

_Stanley Uris to Richie Tozier_

Richie paled. 

Next thing he knew, despite having a rental car, he was sprinting his ass to the hospital. 

He didn’t know if it was visiting hours or not, but did he honestly care? Richie dashed towards Eddie’s room, which startled Eddie awake. 

“What the fuck, Richie.”

“It’s a letter from Stan!” 

“Stan? S-Stanley Uris?”

Richie nodded.

Eddie shook his hand a bit. “Well then, read it.”

“_Dear losers, i know what this must seem like, but this is not a suicide note. you’re probably wondering why i did what i did. it’s because i knew i was too scared to go back_.” Richie swallowed hard, he couldn’t continued reading it. “I-I can’t finish it. Wanna take a go?”

“I’ll try,” Eddie took the letter from him and continued reading the rest letter. He didn’t understand why Richie would pass the letter to him, he couldn’t contain himself either. 

“_So be true. Be brave. Stand. Believe. And don’t ever forget, we’re losers and we always will be._” Eddie’s voice trembled. Richie slowly made his way to touch Eddie’s hand, where the two hands clasped with one another. 

“Wanna kiss again?” Richie suggested, where Eddie gave him a questioning look. “Look, I’m just trying to act cool in front of you.” 

“You’re stupid, Richie.” Eddie chuckled, wiping his eyes with his wrist. “But yeah, let’s do it.” 

After a long single kiss, a nurse entered the room to kick him out.

* * *

Today was the day. It was finally the day. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was, at last, out of the hospital and he never wanted to return to another one ever again. He was still required to wear the bandages, but he was free.

Richie drove fast to his destination, Eddie held tightly onto the cars handle that his knuckles turned white.

“Can’t you slow the fuck down?!” Eddie squawked.

“No!” Richie turned a sharp right. “This thing, you’re gonna like it!”

“Not until you slow the fuck down!”

Of course, Richie didn’t listen and went as fast the car could take them. 

Eddie almost flew out from his seat from the sudden stop that Richie made.

“We’re here!” Richie said loud and proud, slamming the car door close and putting his hands on his hips.

Eddie shankingly got out of the car and looked around. He felt as if he’s been here before. “Where are we?”

“The kissing bridge!” Richie ran over to a specific spot of the bridge. “Come!”

“We’re not having sex on this bridge, right?” Eddie said quietly, as if he was nervous for anyone else to hear them; no one else was even there. “It’s called the ‘kissing bridge’ not the ‘fucking bridge.’”

“No!” Richie quickly said, though the idea wasn’t completely off the table, that idea wasn’t for today. “Come look!”

Walking over to get a better look at what he was blabbering about, Eddie saw the letters ‘R + E’ in the middle of a shitily made heart craved into the possibly rotten wood from the bridge. The smell was disgusting.

Eddie looked at the carving then back at Richie. He nervously chuckled. “This isn’t it, right?”

“What do you mean this isn’t it? Yeah, this is the surprise.”

Eddie couldn’t stop looking at the carving. He didn’t know if should feel delight or disappointment, but it was mostly on the disappointed side. 

“Richie, I was stabbed, not only in the cheek, but also the through my chest, almost died, stayed in the hospital for god knows how long, and now I’m taken to a bridge I haven’t seen in 27 year to show me a fucking carving? When did you make this?”

“When I was like.. 13.” Richie mumbled loud enough to hear.

“13?!” Eddie says. “You know what? You know how else you can surprise me?”

“How?”

“You’re going to take me into that car,” He pointed towards the car. “And we’re going to fucking do it!” 

Richie nodded and complied. 

Between the both of them, it was a good, no, amazing, agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> ew


End file.
